Prinzessin
by Scooti
Summary: Gilbert overcomes his greatest fear and gets an adorable boyfriend on the same day. If that wasn't awesome he didn't know what else was. High school AU. PruAus. Prussia is slightly OOC I apologize.


**Hetalia:Axis Powers does not belong to me, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Almost every night at approximately 3 am Ludwig woke to his older brother coming in and rambling about his life problems. This used to occur once every few weeks or so but lately Ludwig was lucky to get a full night sleep. Gilbert had his strange quirks and an extreme superiority complex that annoyed the hell out of everyone he knew. His earlier visits had been about the death of their father, something that had taken Gilbert a long while to get over. But lately it had been about something else entirely. It was love.

Almost every night Gilbert would go on and on about the feelings he had around a certain somebody. He would go into great detail as if he were describing them in a novel. After a week or so Ludwig had started to think that it was a boy that Gilbert liked and his thoughts were eventually confirmed only a few nights ago. Gilbert had come out to his brother. He did it in a way that no one would've suspected. Anyone who had heard of him would assume that if he were to tell his brother of his sexuality it would go along the lines of, "Hey West, you'll never believe it but I'm as straight as that curl in Feliciano's hair!" But no, that night consisted of endless tears and kind reassurance from Ludwig.

Tonight, right on time Gilbert walked in and sat on the end of the bed. His white hair shone in the moonlight. They were both silent for a few minutes. Gilbert never dared to look directly at his brother during these times. Eventually he broke the silence with a small mumble of a name. It was almost inaudible.

"Sorry what was that bruder?" Ludwig asked leaning in closer.

"R-Roderich," he whispered louder.

"What about him?"

"He-he …" he let out a choked gasp as tears splattered onto his hands in his lap.

"Is he ...?" Ludwig felt his brother's pain.

"J-Ja," Gilbert quickly wiped his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that you know," Ludwig said in an attempt to reassure his older brother.

"But he hates me though!" he cried, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"You can't possibly know that for sure bruder."

"He does, I know he does! He's said it before! And it's not just him. Everyone thinks I'm an annoying narcissistic little shit! I'm the opposite of awesome!" his voice cracked.

"Gilbert stop beating yourself up, you may annoy us to no end but we all love you, even Roderich. Has it ever occurred to you that he might just be joking? Just trust me, no one hates you."

He was speechless, in pure shock as to why that had never come to mind when the one he loved first said those words. Maybe Roddy was just joking, maybe he had a chance.

"You have a good chance bruder. I really think you should tell him, just get it off your chest."

"b-but what if he doesn't love me back, what then? Do I hide in a hole until I'm 21?

"Even if he doesn't return those feelings, he'll still be your friend."

"How can you be certain west?" He asked in pure desperation.

"I know… I know because you're awesome," they both smiled at that last word.

"Danke mein bruder," he patted his younger brother's shoulder, his tears starting to dry.

Gilbert left the room motivated. Tomorrow he was going to confess. He was still uncertain as to how he himself would react if the answer was no, but now he only cared about the small chance he'd get what he'd always wanted.

Of course the next morning his motivation had completely vanished overnight. Gilbert managed to get up and get dressed all the while worrying if his brother might tell Roddy. Of course the chance of that happening was low but that thought bugged him to no end. He left his room to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After washing and shaving his face he looked at himself in the mirror. Every day he would do this. He stood up straight and stared into his own crimson eyes and repeated, "I'm awesome."

"I'm awesome."

"I'm awesome."

"I'm awesome!"

"I'm awesome!"

"I AM AWESOME!"

Every morning this would be how he could motivate himself to be the egotistical narcissist that he is and it sure worked. He now felt confident enough to go out and steal a car or something. Those words gave him an extreme mental boost.

Gilbert gathered his things and went to breakfast downstairs. Gilbird was happily chirping beside him and Gilbert had put on his signature grin.

"The awesome me has arrived!" He announced to his family.

"Good, you can do the washing up when everyone is done," Gilberts mother smiled.

"What did I even do?"

"Well you got down here 20 minutes late."

"I overslept, chill."

"And you've got that damn bird out of its cage, how many times do I have to say it kiddo. Leave that thing in your room don't bring it around the house, it'll make a mess!" Gilbert's ass of a step-dad added.

"You're just jealous you aren't as awesome as Gilbird!"

"Stop being stupid and eat you're breakfast." He ordered

"Ja, Scheiße Herr," Gilbert sarcastically bowed down, "as you command."

Ludwig silently thanked god that their step-father didn't know a word of German as his mother and brother giggled.

"What did he say?" their step-dad more or less demanded.

"He said step-dad," Their mother smiled innocently trying not to laugh more.

Gilbert and Ludwig arrived at school right on time. The bell went only a second after they walked through the front gates. After stopping to give Gilbert a pep talk they went to their classes. Both fortunately and unfortunately for Gilbert, Roderich just so happened to be in all of them.

As he walked in he declared himself to be awesome much to everyone's annoyance and proceeded to sit next to Roderich. Being near him made his heart beat faster and caused him to get butterflies. He was the pure embodiment of beauty. His violet eyes shone behind his glasses, the stoic look on his face looked absolutely adorable and his hair was astonishing, the way it was styled was so elegantly gorgeous. As well as his looks Gilbert loved the way he could be so formal and dignified and then instantly act like a little prissy girl having a temper tantrum, it was just so incredibly cute. But what Gilbert loved most was his long slender fingers which he used to play the piano so perfectly and elegantly.

"Gilbert?"

His thoughts were interrupted by that sexy aristocrat.

"Hey specs!" he blurted out quickly.

"Good morning…" the confused look on his face made him want to squeal with delight.

"So how did you survive without the awesome me?"

"Quite well actually," Roderich rolled his eyes.

Before Gilbert could speak, their teacher walked into the room to give out notices. This gave him some time to think about how he was going to approach Roderich and tell him. He knew either way he would end up in tears and his awesome façade would be destroyed. He would have to do this somewhere private where it was only him and Roderich, no one else. He couldn't risk it.

The day went by as a blur. There was no opportunity to talk in private with the one he adored so much. But in 4th period it was as if his father and god blessed him both at the same time. Their humanities teacher had gone home sick just the period before and there were no substitutes left. His whole class was told to spend the period in the library reading through the lessons contents. Of course no one did. The library was loud and full of students being silly. If he hadn't been in this situation he would have gone to join them.

Roderich was sitting on one of the lounge chairs with his left leg crossed over his right reading a novel of some sorts. Gilbert turned to face the wall and prepared for what he was about to do. He told himself over and over again that he was awesome and someone who is that awesome should not be afraid to ask out that prissy little man-girl. As much as he tried he couldn't get rid of all that anxiety.

Thinking ball to it, he turned to face him and swallowed. He walked over to the gorgeous aristocrat and sat next to him. Shaking he asked him, "I, uh need to talk to you… could we maybe go somewhere private?"

"Here seems fine, what's wrong?" Roderich asked with concern in his eyes.

"I-I was thinking the hall maybe."

"Well I don't wish to get into trouble, we were told not to leave here remember."

"Fine, just I want somewhere no one can hear us or see us."

"I have a key to room #4, I'm pretty sure no one is in there. Or was that room #3?"

"It'll do c'mon," He grabbed the young master's wrist and almost ran him to room #4.

"Careful you fool!" He scolded.

"Just unlock the door… please." Stunned at Gilbert's rare use of manners he almost forgot to do the task requested of him.

After a quick nod from Roderich he opened the door and walked through.

Gilbert locked the door behind them and closed the small blinds. He walked to the corner of the room and slowly sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Does this have to do with why you've been acting so strange lately?" Roderich asked with a concerned tone as he sat down with him.

"Y-yeah," He replied with an almost inaudible whisper.

"What's wrong?" Roderich managed to just hear him.

"I-I just … god," a tear fell down his cheek. What was he thinking, there was no way someone would ever love him. He would be alone forever. Happily alone with only the comfort of a small yellow bird. These thoughts made him weep more.

"Gilbert, god, are you okay?" An extremely worried Austrian took him into his embrace.

"I'm not awesome. Everyone hates me. No one would ever want someone like me," Gilbert just cried. He'd never gotten himself into this state around someone other than his brother. It was starting to scare Roderich.

"Get a hold of yourself Gilbert, this isn't you!"

"Yes it is no one wants me. I should just leave everyone, they'd be better off without me."

"We all love you Gilbert, stop saying that! Where did this even come from?"

"Do you love me?" he asked in such a tone that scared Roderich.

"Ja, we all do. You're my friend."

"That's the fucking point though," he cried, his voice an octave higher.

"What are you trying to tell me? I don't understand?" Roderich had never in his life imagined to see his friend in this state. The sight was terrifying.

"Roderich, I-I … I love you!" his voice cracked.

"Oh Gilbert," He pulled the albino once again into his embrace and rocked him back and forth. He softly kissed his forehead, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

They sat in each other's embrace for 5 minutes, but to Gilbert it felt like an eternity. It was an eternity of pure bliss. He silently thanked god and his father, the man he loved in fact loved him back. That thought made him cry again, but this time in happiness.

"Don't cry, shh," Roderich said softly kissing his forehead again.

"These aren't tears of sadness prinzessin, its happiness," Gilbert looked up at the man he loved and smiled. Not his signature grin, a smile of pure happiness. A smile that Roderich had never seen before in his life, and it was contagious.

"I love you Gilbert, I always have. You may have annoyed me to absolutely no end, but I loved you for it. I really did." Roderich smiled down at his new love.

"Awesome," He smiled his signature grin.

"There's the Gilbert I know," Roderich leaned in and slowly pressed his lips upon Gilberts. He wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues teased and fought each other for dominance. They both gasped for air and Gilbert started kissing down his face and across his neck and back to his mouth, slipping his tongue in once more. Finally Gilbert pulled away leaving a slight strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Thank you so much prinzessin. I don't think you know how much it means to me."

"It means a lot to me too you know," Roderich playfully poked the others nose.

Just like that, the bell for second break rung in their ears. Gilbert slowly rose and put out his hand to help Roderich up.

"One last thing, ja."

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"Don't tell anyone okay, I want this to be our little secret."

"Sure."

"I just hope no one will see the security footage, that would be so unawesome," Gilbert said worriedly pointing at the camera in the corner of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me that there is a camera in here?" He asked in the most girlish way imaginable.

"I only just noticed it. Also I'm not sure if a girl could say those words more girlish than you," Gilbert grinned and poked his loves nose.

"Shut up dummkopf!"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I think it's absolutely fucking adorable," He placed a small kiss on his nose, making his love turn red.

"Don't be vulgar," he quietly said looking away to hide his blush.

"Oh so you can say dummkopf but I can't say fucking!" Gilbert protested opening the door.

"Yes, exactly," He smiled to himself.

All Gilbert could do was shake his head and let out a small laugh. He had overcome his greatest fear and gotten a sexy boyfriend on the same day. If that wasn't awesome he didn't know what else was.

**Sorry for Prussia being OOC, this was just something that came to mind the other night and I really wanted to write it down. I may write more, not sure yet.**


End file.
